Thrash Metal
frame|Slayer – Reign in Blood Thrash Metal (Engl. "to thrash": draufschlagen, eindreschen, verprügeln) ist ein großes Genre im heutigen Metal. Es ist ein schnell gespieltes Genre, das auf Powerchords und sehr technischen Riffs aufgebaut wird. Primäre Gesangsart ist das Shouting. Thrash ist die Grundlage für alle anderen Metal Genres nach ihm, die es heute gibt. Der Thrash enstand Anfang der 1980er aus dem New Wave of British Heavy Metal und punkigen Einflüssen. Entscheidende Einflüsse auf die Entwicklung zum Thrash nahmen Iron Maiden und Motörhead. Auf Basis ihrer Musik und der anderer entwickelte sich in Amerika der Thrash, dessen Anfang von Metallicas Kill 'Em All markiert wird. Geschichte Die Vorgeschichte Neben dem Heavy Metal gab es in den 1980ern auch eine kommerzielle Spielweise des Metals, den Glam Metal. Dieses Genre war mehr am Rock orientiert als am Metal. Die Musik hatte Texte, die hauptsächlich von Alkohol, Drogen und Sex - sprich Themen des sogenannten "Mainstreams" - handelten. Die Musiker dieser Bands kleideten sich mit viel Glitzer und Glamour und schminkten sich stark. Diese Musiker und die Fans dieser Bands (z. B. Mötley Crüe, Poison und die Glam Rock-Vorreiter Kiss) wurden früh als Poser bezeichnet und erfuhren bald eine Gegenbewegung von Metallern, die sich unter einigen neuen Kriterien, die dem Punk entnommen wurden, in der San Francisco Bay Area in den USA und in Großbritanntien zusammenschlossen: * Zuerst wird ein Demo aufgenommen, Radio-Airplay ist unwichtig. *Zerissene Jeans, Totenköpfe, Tod und Zerstörung als Text-Themen, nicht mehr Sex, Drogen und Alkohol. *Klarer Gesang wurde zurückgezogen und durch eine neue Gesangsform, das Shouting, ersetzt. Die ersten Bands die Punk in ihren Metal aufnahmen waren seit 1977 Motörhead, die noch sanftere Elemente und gelegentlich auch kommerziellere Texte hatten und ab 1981 Venom (Welcome to Hell). Pionierbands spielten zunächst Speed Metal, schnellen Metal mit klarem, hohen Gesang. Das Spiel ihrer Instrumente wurde zur Grundlage dessen, was einmal der Thrash Metal werden sollte. Die Geburt des Thrash Metals Auf der Basis von den Möglichkeiten der Geschwindigkeit des Speed Metal und der absoluten Unkommerzialität des Punk und Hardcore gab es erste Demos in der Bay Area, Kalifornien. 1981 gründeten sich Exodus und Metallica. 1983 brachten letztere das erste Thrash-Album der Geschichte heraus: Kill 'Em All. Im selben Jahr debütierten Slayer mit Show No Mercy und brachten damit eines der weiteren essenziellen Thrash-Werke heraus. 1885 veröffentlichten Exodus Bonded by Blood, ein weiterer Thrash Meilenstein neben Reign in Blood (1985, Slayer), Ride the Lightning (1984, Metallica) und Master of Puppets (1986, auch Metallica). Auch in New York entstand eine eine Szene mit Thrash-Bands, unter anderem mit Anthrax und Overkill. Erstere setzten die Einheit von Metal und Punk später mit ersten musikalischen Experimenten fort, die sich dann zum Metalcore entwickeln sollten. Europa in den 1980ern Die Jugendlichen in den Übungsräumen in Europa sind voll auf das Extreme abgefahren, ab jetzt ging es darum, superschnell und superhart zu sein - sehr gut. Im Ruhrgebiet kamen viele Bands auf ... Sodom – der erste Thrash aus Deutschland. Mini-LP 1984, Debüt erst 1986 Kreator – Debüt 1985 Destruction – Mini-LP 1984, Debüt 1985 Amerika in den 1980ern Carnivore – Debut 1985, absolut mächtiger Nuclear Thrash mit punkiger Abgeh-Note und geilem postapokalyptischem Image. Voivod – Debüt 1984, vom punkigen Nuclear Thrash mitte der 1980er zum spacigen Psychedelic Thrash der 1990er. Thrash Metal in den 1990ern ... Type O Negative – Debut 1991 ... Thrash Metal in den 2000ern ... Subgenres im Thrash Metal Auch im Thrash Metal gibt es Subgenres. Man kann zum Beispiel von eher softerem Heavy oder Speed Thrash sprechen oder wie bei Slayer von Black Thrash. Die interessantesten Subgenres sind: *Outbreak of Evil> -- ca 1986, live -- jaa ! *Blasphemer> -- ca 1986, live *Fueled By Fire - Rising From Beneath *Striking Beast - Nuclear Genocide *Fear of God - Live at Juz in Burladingen Groove Metal – Das ist die moderne Variante des Thrash Metal. Die Gitarren braten ordentlich und der Gesang ist schön hart. Rhytmus statt Melodie. Death Trash Metal – hier ist die Gitarre thrashig und der Gesang deathig. *Impalers - Power Behind The Throne *Legion of the damned - Cult of the dead - video *Legion of the Damned - Feel The Blade *Sakrificer - Torment Of Putrefaction *SUICIDAL ANGELS - Apokathilosis - video *Vomitile - Cesspool Of Blood And Hate Black Thrash Metal – hier geht es um Hölle und Blut, das war Mitte der 1980er das Härteste, der Vorläufer von Death Metal. Industrial Thrash Metal – Prong, Die Krupps, die frühen Type O Negative, Think About Mutation Progressive Thrash Metal – hier zählt eigentlich nur Voivod. Primus ? Folgegenres Es gibt einige Misch-Genres mit Nicht-Metal-Genres, die seit den 1980ern entstanden sind. Erstes Crossover - Metalcore und folgende Hauptartikel: Crossover Crossover ist ursprünglich die Vereinigung von Thrash Metal und Hardcore seit Mitte der 1980er. Junge Bands hatten keine Lust mehr auf die Trennung der beiden Lager. Es werden auch ganz andere ungewöhnliche Genre-Vereinigungen Crossover genannt, hier wird der Ausdruck aber wie gerade beschrieben definiert. Hardcore-Bands wie D.R.I. und die Suicidal Tendencies wurden thrashiger und bekamen dafür Kritik im Hardcore. Thrash-Bands wie Anthrax interessierten sich für Hardcore und gründeten 1985 das gemischte Projekt S.O.D., aus dem M.O.D. entstand. Der Untergrund war meist begeistert, es entstanden viele zeitlose Klassiker. Zweites Crossover - Nu Metal Hauptartikel: Nu Metal Nu Metal ist ursprünglich die Vereinigung von Thrash Metal und Hip-Hop seit Ende der 1980er. Eine Hochphase gab es in den 1990ern und dann die klassische Phase in den 2000ern. Leider kam dann schnell die kommerzielle Variante Nu Rock auf, die den Nu Metal in Verruf brachte. Später wurde irreführender weise auch Thrash mit Industrial oder Elektro-Einflüssen Nu Metal genannt. Auch hier hat Anthrax Pionierarbeit geleistet mit der Mini-LP I'm the Man von 1987. Es gab bereits softeren Funk Metal, wie Faith No More, Urban Dance Squad und die Red Hot Chili Peppers, aber erst Anthrax hat richtig Druck gemacht. Run DMC und die Beastie Boys interessierten sich für Metal und Rick Rubin brachte über sein Label letztere mit Slayer zusammen. Anfang der 1990er ging es richtig los mit Rage Against the Machine, Body Count, Clawfinger und Downset. Hier wurde gerappt, gesampelt und voll abgethrasht. Die frühen Freaky Fukin Weirdoz aus ... Eine zweite Welle im Nu Metal begann mit Korn 1994, Slipknot 1996 und Soulfly 1998. Dazu kamen sehr viele radiotaugliche Nu Rock-Bands mit Schlagerrefrains, ähnlich wie beim Metalcore seit den 2000ern. Wichtige Thrash Metal-Bands Carnivore – Celtic Frost – Destruction – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit Black Thrash und machen heute Heavy Thrash. Exodus – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit sehr hartem Thrash und machen heute Heavy Thrash Kreator – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit Black Thrash und machen heute Heavy Thrash. Metallica – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit schnellem Thrash und machen heute Heavy Thrash. Slayer – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit Black Thrash, den sie bis heute machen. Sodom – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit Black Thrash und machen heute Heavy Thrash. Type O Negative – Sie begannen Anfang der 1990er mit Industrial Thrash und haben später Gothic Metal gemacht. Voivod – Sie begannen Mitte der 1980er mit Black Thrash und haben später Progressive Thrash gemacht. Whiplash – die ersten zwei (drei?) Alben ... Wichtige Thrash Metal-Alben Metallica – Kill 'Em All – 1983 Metallica - Ride the Lightning 1984 Exodus – Bonded By Blood – 1985 Carnivore – Carnivore – 1985 Voivod – Rrröööaaarrr – 1986 Metallica - Master of Puppets 1986 Slayer – Reign in Blood – 1986 Voivod – Dimension Hatröss – 1988 Type O Negative – Slow, Deep and Hard – 1991 Siehe auch *Hardcore *Groove Metal *Crossover *Black Metal *Death Metal *Speed Metal *Power Metal Kategorie:Genre Kategorie:Thrash